Black and Blue
by Angelicheartbeats
Summary: Alfred broke Arthur. He took him for his own and Arthur loves Alfred too much to stop him. Dark!Alfred


USUK - Black and Blue

He had an outgoing personality. To some he was annoying and to others he was an inspiration. You never would of seen it coming behind those ice blue eyes glazed with happiness. Though, it was an act. He hid behind a mask. It was no surprise. The inside wasn't pleasant.

Violent. Vicious. Vile.

Maybe it was the inner child he thought of played out that made Arthur fall in love with him again. And maybe that was a bad thing. No matter the pain, he would continue to love him. He could grit his teeth and bear it if he wanted to be with him. Afterall, what was the chances of him falling in love with him? Feeling what he felt?

He was pretty straight in his eyes. So his motives were strange.

He would be a great leader. He would grin and laugh infront of others. He would act childish and act like he had never grown into a strong nation. Like he had never brought Britian to his knees. Like he was never strong or smart. However, he was smarter than one would think. Since inside, he was smirking. Smirking at the gullible fools he had decieved. Especially his former mentor.

Oh, sweet little Arthur. He would lick his lips at the thought. That cute little slender body and vunerable face he made when he would thrust hard and deep into his puckered hole. As the blood would drip slowly out the torn entrance. He ripped him in half. His wrists would be cut into from the thick rope that dug into them, the red liquid starting to form as he squirmed them. He wanted to be freed of this creature.

"Alfred!"

This wasn't the little boy he once looked after. He wasn't Alfred. Alfred was more caring than this. This was the United States of America pounding inside his dripping asshole. This was the United States of America making him scream from the back of throat and out his abused lips that were chapped and tasted of cum.

"Say it you filthy slut! Say it!" he exclaimed, slapping him hard across the face.

"I-I'm yours! I'm always yours!" Arthur choked out, big thick tears streaming down his puffed out cheeks.

His used body would lay on the bed when he left. He was ashamed. He lay in just a torn button-up shirt with several buttons popped off. The sleeves ripped and coated in dirt. The once white shirt was now a dirty grey and you could notice the semen stains. The bottom of the shirt was dripping with fresh blood. The red sticky liquid made puddles on the bed. The bruises were noticeable. The pain was unbearable. The sorrow of what he had become was undeniable. He was unable to move. His legs would give out. Even if that wasn't the case, his wrists were tied down. A firm gag stuck in his mouth; saliva trickling down his chin. You could see the tears running down his pinkish cheeks from underneath the blindfold tied too tightly around his head.

But he loved him.

He was undeniablely in love with him.

No matter how many times he thrust himself inside him. No matter how many times he never cared for getting him off or pleasuring anyone but himself. No matter how many times he forced his cock in his mouth and made him suck him dry until his face had a coating of cum and the fluid dripped from his lips even though he had swallowed. He had fallen in love with him. It was a hole he dug deep into and could no longer get out.

That was the way he loved him and Alfred loved that. He loved how he struggled. He loved how he broke him. He loved how he knew that Arthur was in love with him and would comply solely on that fact. Nobody else would ever know what happened to the British man in the days he didn't have work to do. Nobody would know what a needy wanton whore he would be forced to play when he raped him. This was what amused him the most. Even through his dark intentions, nobody noticed. He hid behind the mask.

This love was black and blue.

Violent. Vicious. Vile.

Bruised. Beaten. Broken.

Poor little Arthur knew this creature wasn't the sweet little innocent Alfred he once knew and raised.

He was the United States of America and he didn't just break Britian.

He broke Arthur.


End file.
